Pulling out the Pokémon Base Pepper!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Pulling out the Pokemon Base Pepper! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series . (the episode begins) Narrator: '''Ash and his friends are glued to the TV at Professor Kukui's house. And the excitement has obviously affected everyone. I wonder what they're watching. - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon the Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Pulling out the Pokemon Base Pepper! - - '''Littlefoot: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Snorlax! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - Ash: It's Team Rocket! Kiawe: '''What're you doing here?! Jessie: James: - - - - - '''Bloom: Come girls let's do it! Bloom and her friends: Magic Winx Believix! (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Aisha, and Roxy transform into Believix form) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Both Chikorita and Pancham are began to evolve.) Sakura Avalon: Chikorita! Li Showron: Pancham! Kari Kamiya (Season 2): What's happening to both Chikorita and Pancham? T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): Both of them are glowing. Ash Ketchum: It looks like both Chikorita and Pancham are evolving. Izzy Izumi: I think your right Ash. Emerl: Same here. (Chikorita evolves into Bayleef and Pancham evolves into Pangoro.) Sora Takenouchi: Chikorita became Bayleef. Matt Ishia: And Pancham became Pangoro. Madison Taylor: I got to video tape on this. Goku: Who are those two Pokemon? Rotom Pokedex: Bayleef, the Leaf Pokemon. A Grass type and the evolved form of Chikorita. The tree shoots that form a wreath around Bayleef's neck give off an invigorating fragrance. A tube-shaped leaf protects each shoot. Pangoro, the Daunting Pokemon. A Fighting and Dark type and the evolved form of Pancham. The bamboo leaf Pangoro keeps in its mouth helps it track its opponent's movement. Its respect for authority is based on battle prowess-a Trainer might have to engage in a test of physical strength before this Pokemon will listen. Sakura Avalon: Bayleef! Li Showron: Pangoro! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Bewear appear) Bowser: Team Rocket &the villians: We're off with a new blast! - - - - - Meilin Rae: Scyther wanna come with me? (Scyther nod) Meilin Rae: Alright go Net Ball! (Scyther went inside the Net ball, then shake three times and then capture complete.) Meilin Rae: I just caught a Scyther! Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Great catch Meilin! - - - - - - - Narrator: Meilin caught Scyther as her new Pokemon. On top of that Sakura's Chikorita evolves into Bayleef and Li's Pancham evolves into Pangoro. (the episode ends) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5